The Gentleman
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Coco reflects back on the past with Sani.


The Gentleman

Coco was riding Kiss through the sky towards an island of many vegetation and wild beasts. He jumps off after telling his animal partner to come back tomorrow. He lands on the ground to see Komatsu and Toriko walking towards him.

"Coco-san!" Komatsu ran up to him. "I'm so glad that you could join us in capturing the Fruit Bat!" The fruit bat was a species that lived only within dark caves where fruits that grow in the dark are their food. Consuming these dark fruits has them mature deliciously.

"Hello Komatsu. Toriko. I am also interested in the Fruit Bat since they are a complicated specimen to capture. Even with night vision goggles do they camouflage in its color along with the heat temperature of the cave. It will truly be a challenge for my abilities." Coco responded. "Sani is not with you?"

"Ah, he wanted to go but then he was given a sudden mission so cannot come."

"I see. Then we must save some for him as well if Toriko doesn't eat it all."

"Oi! Even I know when to share! Anyway we better hurry, the best time to do it is when the sun's up so none of them escape outside since they hate the light, so we start hunting by sun rise!" Toriko moaned and drooled as he thought of what delicious meat the fruit bat must have. It was very rare to capture one so the details of how it taste are little making him all the more eager.

When they got there, they made up camp and started a fire to cook the food they captured on their way.

"Coco-san, I've been meaning to ask. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Komatsu."

"Well, I've been curious about how you chose to be a gentleman. Not that it's a bad thing! But then you and the other Heavenly kings have very distinct personality that it's hard to picture you guys being raised as brothers."

Coco chuckled. "We were a family, but I wouldn't exactly say we were brothers."

"It'd be wrong to call us brothers after the relationship that you and Sani had." Toriko said while chewing and still putting more meat in his mouth.

"Relationship?" Komatsu was more curious.

Coco smiled. "It was simpler times. We all thought Sani was a girl when president adopted him with Rin who we thought was the boy. The president did say that he was adopting a boy and a girl that we made our assumptions."

"And this guy fell in love at first sight at Sani or something like that." Toriko gulped down and then laughed. "Hey Coco, remember how you two first met!"

"How could I not?"

_Coco was only a ten-year-old child before he was introduced to Sani. He was three years younger and very pretty with his sky blue eyes and colorful hair. "Boys, this is Sani and Rin. Say hello." The president introduced._

_"Hey, I'm Toriko and you smell nice!" The blue haired child sniffed them having them step back._

_"Hmph. I'm Zebra n' ya bett'r not be cocky!" The red head growled at them._

_Sani began to think they were in a zoo until he saw Coco who just stared at him and then noticed him looking. The black hair boy's cheeks blushed. "I'm Coco. It's nice to meet you." The other continued to stare at him making him feel the need to say something else. So he said the first thing that popped in his mind. "You're really pretty for a girl."_

_"I'm a boy." Sani responded and then there was an awkward silence._

"Bwuhahahaha!" Toriko laughed. "Zebra and I laughed at you for days!"

"It was a misconception." Coco tried not to look dejected by the memory so settled with a polite smile at Komatsu. "Sani was different when we first met him. Like the others, we started out distant but then as time grew, we became fond of each other."

"Sounds nice. I grew up as an only child." Komatsu said. Toriko lied on his back after filling his stomach. "Toriko, you should sleep in the tent! You might get a cold!" Not that it was possible but then it was good to be sure. The blue haired guy heard him so burped out a portion of his large stomach and then went into the tent. "G'night."

"Good night." Coco and Komatsu told him simultaneously.

"So how was your childhood?"

"Hm?" The poisonous man gave a thoughtful expression. "It was very demanding but in the same time there was also a lot of good memories. You asked me how I became a gentleman. Back in the days, Sani was all about all things beautiful including himself. He would do everything a girl would do like read magazines of the latest fashion and fairy tale books of true love."

_It was nighttime, and Sani was on his bed reading a fairytale book. "Hmph! Who could fall in love with such a hideous beast? This book is a fraud!" He shoved it to the ground._

_Coco picked it up. "But then the beast becomes a beautiful prince in the end." He got on the bed. "This is my favorite because it's about falling in love for what is in the inside."_

_"Puh-lease! Ugly beasts are disgusting! Gross! Gross! GROSS!" He shivered. "I can't imagine myself falling in love with such a beast or kissing a frog for that matter! Yuck!" He stuck out his tongue and then grabbed the book from Coco. "What all fairy tales really should have is handsome princes and knights. Mostly knights!" He flipped the pages to a picture of a knight. "Princes are okay but then it's the knights who are really beautiful! Someday I hope to meet a beautiful knight!"_

_"Ha. Fag." Zebra snickered from his bed._

_"Shut up!"_

_Coco stared at the picture of the knight with and without the helmet._

"Due to Sani's infatuation with knights, I subconsciously became a knight myself who is a fighter but also a gentleman."

"So that's why you look kind of like a knight when you make your poison armor right?"

"I'm more of a samurai, but they are similar fighters in spirit."

"I'm really surprised. You sound like you really liked Sani-san back then. Does Sani-san know about this?"

"No." Coco responded.

"Toriko-san said that you and Sani-san are in a relationship. Are you two still in a relationship?"

"No." The man held a sad smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but you and Sani-san look like you two still get along."

"..." Coco silently remembered the dreaded day that happened. Komatsu became worried. The man noticed this and hurriedly gave a smile. "Yes, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Those words didn't feel right but he hoped it was of comfort to the little chef but it wasn't.

Not wanting to press on the matter, Komatsu retired to the tent. Coco stayed out remembering back to the good times before his greatest mistake.

_Sani was fifteen and he was eighteen. It was dusk when the four boys were awaken from their bed to go out hunting to test their abilities._

_Toriko and Zebra went wild with their abilities until they were tired. Sani was still getting the hang of controlling all his hair folicles to take out several beasts at once. It took so much concentration which he thought he had in the bag. "You call this a challenge? Hmph." He smirked to himself as pushed his hair back. He truly felt fearsome until an incredibly disgusting hideous creature appeared. The beautiful man nearly hurled. "GROOOOOOSS!" He lost concentration as he couldn't bear the thought of touching such a foul creature._

_The creature snarled and then sneezed and spitted out a green ooze. Sani snapped back to reality and levitated away from it unsure of what to do until a purple liquid splashed against it having it falling down paralyzed._

_"You shouldn't hesitate in the moment of battle Sani." Coco said cooly from under a tree smirking up at him._

_The color hair teen lowered down to him. "I can't help it when their that unbeautiful! Yeck! Why must the world be filled with disgusting beast! I'll need to sanitize my brain later."_

_Coco chuckled approaching him and then placing his fore finger and thumb below the beauty's chin. He wrapped one arm around the lovely man's waist before he kissed those precious soft pink lips. Sani wrapped his arms around the young man's neck as he bit that bottom lip and then licking that opened mouth to deepen their kiss. More monsters attacked them but then they paid no mind as Sani's feelers captured them in nets or threw them back. Coco raised one hand to have his poison dart out temporarily paralyzing the others._

_Sani moaned in the kiss before drawing back. Coco never got tired of staring into those loving blue eyes._

_"Hey fags, finish with your love fest?" Zebra and Toriko were on a tree branch. The red head glared at them out of annoyance while the bluenette grinned at them._

_"Shut up Zebra! You're jus' jealous!" Sani shouted at him._

_"Heh. Who'd get jealous over a priss like you?"_

_"What was that?!" Sani was ready to whoop the brute's ass but then felt Coco's hand slide across his waist. He looked up at him._

_"We better head back. Training hours should be over."_

_"Finally! I need to go get a shower." He walked away and then looked over his shoulder at Coco. "Aren't you coming?"_

_"I'll be right behind you. I just have something to do first." The poisonous man responded reassuringly._

_"Shoot yourself." Sani levitated away. Zebra followed along._

_Toriko jumped off the tree branch to land beside Coco. "What's up Coco?"_

_The young man was staring intensely at Coco. "I can see the shadow of death on him."_

_"Ah, well he'll survive. Your fortune telling is only ninety-seven percent." Toriko told him optimistically. Coco wished he could feel the same._

_Later that day, Sani and Coco was trying to enjoy a peaceful date at the yogurt shop but then both were aware of the scientists and researchers watching them. The colorful teen didn't mind the attention at all but then knew his lover was bothered by this._

_"Maybe we should go back to the IGO or somewhere more private." He suggested._

_"No." Coco reached out to hold his hand on the table. There hands felt cold by the yogurt but then warmed up. "We rarely have days like this so I'll bear with them. Don't worry."_

_"Hmph." Sani crossed his arms. "Then I wanna go back to have some privacy with you." He told him stubbornly._

_Coco chuckled trying not to look concerned by the shadow of death still hovering over Sani. Perhaps a more secluded place would be more safe. "Then let us go."_

_They left the shop to go back to the IGO where they entered Sani's room since Coco's own was painfully dull looking to be in._

_The colorful man didn't hesitate in back his man against the door once they entered to show a sign of lustful dominant fun. He kissed the man while pulling at the upper part of the body suit off. Coco helped him and then threw it blindly on the floor. Sani removed his shirt and then half way out with his mouth only showing on his face, the older one kissed him playfully. Sani giggled getting his shirt off and then showed the man a real kiss._

_Coco's hands naughtily wondered down the smooth baby skin of Sani's lower back down to the nice soft rear. The younger man moaned by the touch. They locked eyes and silently communicated that they were heading further without any interruption from the world._

_Sani grabbed his wrist leading him to the bed. He sat down on it pulling his man down on top of him as he leaned himself down only to be supported halfway up by his forearms against the bed. Grinning so freely and yet looking so beautiful as he did, Coco felt the blood rush to his groins and then knew it had hardened when the naughty beauty kneed his crotch and then licked those sinful lips._

_Coco felt that he should teach the young man his place since he was the oldest. He had one hand on the bed holding him up as he placed his forefinger and thumb under Sani's chin to tilt his head up for the perfect angle for a kiss._

_Sani closed his eyes to feel his lover's lips brush against his and then lightly suck at his lips. He felt his entire body tingle from head to toes as if it was their first kiss. He leaned in closer, practically sitting up, and then wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Their kiss began to heat up but then Sani stays still and loosed his arms on Coco._

_The poisonous man noticed the lack of strength that wasn't normal so leans back to see Sani's eyes slightly opened in a dead-like fashion. He noticed the lack of life in his feelers around him._

_His heart dropped and whole world stopped. He had just poisoned Sani._

_The next thing he knew was that he was trying to identify the poison before it completely took over and then produced antibodies and tried to transport them through kissing his lover. After transporting them, he bought Sani to the medics to make sure that he was okay. He waited for hours before the analysis came back and was told that he would be okay._

_He was joyous that Sani was alive, but he acknowledged what he did. He tested himself to realize his mutations of his poisons mixing and barely in his control. He had to leave._

Or so he told himself to excuse himself of his actions. He barely saw Sani after that but then after meeting Komatsu, he let himself be in more adventures and had gotten to get closer and closer to Sani again. Despite all these years away from him, he fell in love with the man over and over again.

* * *

Coco and Toriko were in a vast darkness facing against a fruit back that was as big as a salamander sphinx. Komatsu was waiting outside for them worriedly and he should be worried since not only can Coco not see where it was but Toriko couldn't sniff it out either. They had dodged the best they could but had injuries from head to toe.

"Looks like...we really have it in for us Coco, eh." Toriko said in between breaths.

"Indeed...Any other plans?"

"Still thinkin' of one. You?"

"...yeah."

The creature roared having it echoed throughout the cave still make it unable to be identified. Yet they knew that must mean it's ready for it's final attack against them. They only hoped that this final attack might give them a loop hole until the two noticed a change around them.

"Hair lock!"

Toriko smelled that recognizable perfume and Coco saw the energy waves from the feelers.

"My, my. It feels like the two of you barely even put a scratch on it but all of that's about to change."

The two men felt the strands of hair carry them out of the cave while the beautiful man dealt with the fruit back in the dark.

"Toriko-saaaaan! Coco-saaaaaaan!" Komatsu ran over to them crying.

Soon, Sani exited with the dead fruit bat in his hair net. He set it to the side. "Hmph! That was easier than expected and Matsu told me that you two have been in there for hours."

"That's cuz he could hide his scent and strength! Anyway let's get cooking!"

"Yeah!" Komatsu and Toriko went over to the fruit bat deciding how it should be cooked.

Coco and Sani stared at each other. "Thank you Sani. I didn't think you would come."

"And miss out in Matsu's cook? Never! Besides I knew you two would be needing me since I am the only one capable of capturing the Fruit Bat. If only there was light, you would've seen a beautiful entrance by moi!" Sani sparkled with total confidence.

Coco chuckled. The two just stared at each other smiling, and then continued the day eating the delicious meat of the devil fruit bat.


End file.
